Dark Passion
by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen
Summary: Jareth is trapped in his owl form, but with Sarah's help he is freed, now he takes her back to keep her in The Labyrinth. This time for good. Rating will change.
1. Persistence of memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth or it's characters.**

_He watches her forever, _

_he watches her always. _

_Have to go underground, _

_want to go underground._

For some mysterious reason that was beyond her Sarah felt the need to leave the park she was studying in.

Lately she had been too busy for any frivolities, after all she was 18, and college awaited just around the corner. What with all of her studies and plays to keep up with she had no time for her juvenile fantasies. Or so her wicked step mother called them.

Sarah sighed as she gave in to the feeling nagging at the back of her head. Little did she know that as she jumped into her car that a yellow-white barn owl was watching her every move intently.

In fact _he_ had been watching her this way for two years. Trapped in this nocturnal form for eternity. Jareth sought out a way to escape from the feathers and become mostly human again. Now that he finally found it all he would need was a little help from the outside.

It was a gorgeous day in the little town, and on her way to the library Sarah just wished she could enjoy it more, like she use to when she was younger. Sunny days like this reminded her of having great adventures in the park with Merlin.

Then she suddenly remembered something that she had suppressed for two years. The Labyrinth. Why would she think of that place _now_? Why think of _him_?

'_He_ is probably long gone by now.' Sarah thought to herself.

As she walked up to the library's entrance Sarah felt a chill go down her spine. But not from the weather. She felt the presence of someone watching her. But she shook it off and walked quietly into the dusty library.

**A/N: So the first chapter of my first Labyrinth story. I love this movie soooo much! I expected to write a story for this wonderful movie sooner. Anyways, so please read and review. Let me know if I should continue or not. Peace out. **

**P.s. David Bowie rules!**


	2. Transformation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth, or it's characters, or the poem.**_

_Wanna live underground, do you want to live underground?_

It was very dingy in the library. Hardly any light penetrated through the high slits of windows.

Sarah headed over to the fiction section. This was her unsaid, but claimed, spot.

She set her satchel down on a large maroon chair. She began searching hungrily through the vast collection of novels finally one caught Sarah's eye. But it was placed so high up that she needed a ladder reach it. Sarah climbed the ladder, determined to capture the book.

Suddenly a pile of hardcovers put carelessly on the top shelf came crashing down on Sarah's head.

"Oh geez." She exclaimed as she looked down at all of the books scattered on the floor.

She bent down to pick them up, when one specific novel caught her eye.

It looked very old. Bound in leather, which was almost eaten away by bookworms. There was no title queerly enough. So Sarah decided, one little peek couldn't hurt. She turned the first page.

Her head shot up as she heard the rustling of feathers and the scratching of talons. Sarah shook her head. 'It must be my imagination playing ticks on me again.' she thought.

She opened the first page, and began to read out loud. She had been reading like that for years, but only when she was alone.

"_No more dangers untold, no hardships to face. The castle is gone and so is his trace. You had fought your way through to take back the stolen child, the goblin King's anger you have riled." _Sarah wanted to stop reading, but she found that she could no longer control her body. _"You will is strong and kingdom great, but a new world we shall create. He now has power over you." _

Suddenly out of nowhere a barn owl appeared, hovering over her head, screeching. Before her eyes Sarah saw the nocturnal bird start to grow in size. Soon there was a bare back with no more feathers, arms instead of wings, toes in place of talons. A strangely familiar face peered out from a mess of fur.

Sarah froze in place as the bird changed from a beast to a man in one fell swoop.

"Hello Sarah." The now transformed gentlemen said smugly as he stood, looming over her.

**A/N: Chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter the Goblin King will explain some things. So stay tuned! :D**


	3. Existence

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth or it's characters.**

_Daddy, Daddy get me out of here! I'm underground! _

"It.. It's you! You're the Goblin King aren't you?"

"Indeed I am Sarah. So how have you been these past... two years is it?" Sarah stood shackled to the floor as Jareth sauntered casually over to her. Closing the gap between them and their personal space.

"How is it that you are here? Standing right in front of me? I thought I dealt with you before." She said as firmly as she could.

"Well as you can plainly see I'm here. You see, Sarah, before you defeated me, and drained me of all my powers, I, being an excellent planner, thought ahead, and changed into my owl form. But in with this came a price. So instead of being obliterated I was trapped forever in that shape."

"But how did you escape?" Sarah said awe struck.

"Dear Sarah, I needed a human from the '_above_' ground. To set me free from my...feathery prison."

"I don't understand."

"Then maybe you'll understand this." Jareth growled.

He held up a crystal, that Sarah could not force herself to look away from. It played a repeated image of Sarah reciting the line 'You have no power over me!' and Jareth turning into a nocturnal bird.

"Now if you'll be good enough to come with me." Jareth stretched his hand out, expecting her to just go with him where ever.

"Where?" Sarah asked. Although she already knew the answer to that question.

"The underground, of course." Jareth said in his, as-a-matter-o-factly voice. Sarah cringed at the sound of _that_ word.

"No way!" she screeched, as she attempted to run away. But Jareth was ungodly fast. Grabbing her by the waist he sprang to the open window, and jumped out.

Sarah noticed the he never touched the ground, but in fact they were flying through the air. The wind rushed in her hair, and Sarah might have enjoyed the ride. Were it not for the fact that they were hovering over _The Labyrinth _itself.

As they flew over the Bog of Eternal Stench, or the forest of the Fireries. Sarah began to remember everything that was shoved into the back of her mind for the last two years. Suddenly Sarah's heart filled with dread as they reached,

**The Goblin City**.

**A/N: So short. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. :D keep on reading, because soon we will come to dun dun dunn! Jareth's throne chamber.**


	4. Sneaking Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth, or it's characters, or the poem. (Or the saying "come on feet")**

**A land serene  
A crystal moon, ah, ah  
**

Sarah's eyes fluttered open. She didn't remember ever falling asleep, she stretched, looking at her surroundings. Sarah found herself in a lavishly decorated room with stone walls and tapestries depicting fairies. Being the curious person that she was, Sarah went exploring.

She tiptoed down a spiral stair case and came face to face with a familiar picture. Literarily.

M.C. Escher's Relativity had come to life, right before Sarah's eyes. For the second time in her life. If she had not stopped so abruptly she might have fallen all the way to the center of the earth!

"It looks like a long way to the exit. Oh well, come on feet."

It really didn't take long for Sarah to reach the exit. The stairs seemed to form a path before her.

Sarah shyly peeked from behind a cold stone pillar, through an arch she saw a very messy throne room. If you looked up chaos in the dictionary, a picture of this ravel would be beneath it. Goblins everywhere, chickens scattered, and tons of debris. She also saw an empty throne and wondered if that was were to Goblin King sat. but he wasn't here now, so he could not stop her from leaving.

The goblins that tended to Jareth were dumb and nearsighted. So it's no wonder Sarah was able to slink her way to the exit. She pushed the heavy wooden door, and stepped outside. The teen heaved a sigh of relief and walked through the Goblin city. It looked the same as before, the stone houses and animals running in all sorts of directions. The guards at the front door did not even notice her as Sarah pushed ope the metal gate.

She braced herself waiting to see the junkyard people rummaging through their trash, (that was a sight she wished she could forget) but instead of piles of garbage an ancient forest stood.

"I don't remember this being here.' Sarah said, hands on her hips. "I hope that this isn't some kind of trick. Well I will never know by standing here all day."

So onward she want, completely unaware of the crystal ball floating just above her head.

**A/N: This chapter was very slow in the making. It took me like forever to get it out. So I promise to get the next chapter out a lot sooner. ( The next chapter gets really interesting) P.s. Sarah, Jareth is watching u! XD**


	5. Into the Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth.**

**Haven't found a place to lay, Underground**

The forest was dense with moss and gargantuan trees. Sarah noticed immediately that there were no sounds of cheerful birds chattering. No gentle breeze from the wind. The further Sarah traversed into the forest the more crooked the trees became. The ground became gnarled. Giant webs made by large spiders clung to Sarah's ebony hair as she walked by.

"Ew!" She exclaimed as she picked some moss lichen off of her arm. Sarah gasped in surprise as she noticed that the lichen had eyes and all of them were set on her.

As she quickened her pace Sarah failed to notice a crystal ball following her intently the whole time.

Sarah's feet began to hurt. So she stopped by a river and drank. Her heart almost came out of her chest as she heard the nostalgic sound of sticks clashing together. Crashing sounds echoed through the forest. She was hoping it wasn't them. But fate was against her.

"Look it's the girl who wouldn't take her head off!" How could those Fieries have remembered?

"Hey why don't we see if she's more inclined to this time."The fat one laughed. At this Sarah started to back up.

"Idiot!" Said another, with a slack jaw."We can't take off the queen's head."

"The.. Queen?" Sarah was curious now.

"Yes, yes, that's you." Said a Fiery who took off his ears and began wiggling them around.

'Me?' She thought.

Suddenly the Fieries scattered, pointing and screaming at a floating, clear orb.

"I'm glad they're gone. But they seemed less dangerous this time." She said, brushing some grass off of her jeans. Sarah cautiously walked over to the crystal ball which seemed to be rocking back a forth in the air.

"I wonder why you're here." Sarah seemed mesmerized as she reached up to touch her reflection bouncing off of it's unblemished surface.

At the same time Jareth was smirking as he saw Sarah in the mist of the dark forest. 'Poor dear. It almost seems unfair, she is falling right into my little trap." He chuckled heartily.

**A/N: Yay. I kept my promise and got this chapter out sooner then the last one. What will happen to Sarah next in the dark forest? Who will she meet? And what does the Goblin King have in store for her. Read to find out. **


	6. An Old Friend

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth or it's characters.**_

_**It's only forever, not long at all…**_

The crystal ball moved back and forth. Then it suddenly whizzed past Sarah's face and through the maze of trees.

"Wait! Come back." Sarah began to chase after the floating anomaly.

After a while, she just started to get a dull ache in her side when it lead her right into an maze that she was not familiar with. This one was made of glass.

Sarah stood shyly at it's round arched entrance. The floating stopped for a moment and swirled in the air, it seemed to be beckoning her to follow it. She took a deep breath and marched onward.

Sooner then she had hoped Sarah found herself to be lost. The crystal ball seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Every way she turned Sarah saw herself reflected off of the glass.

"This is hopeless." The raven-haired girl huffed as she threw her arms up in defeat. "At this rate I'll be stuck here forever!"

"Forever you say, why that's not long at all." A nostalgic voice rang.

Sarah whirled around and was face to face with none other than Sir Didymus!

However, he looked completely different from the last time. The noble knight's fur was knotted in clumps and ragged. His armor clanked louder than rusted wheels in an old clock.

"Sir Didymus." Sarah approached him with worry. "What happened to you?"

"Lost and Lonely, that's underground." His foggy eyes seemed to peer through her. Like one looking at an apparition.

Sarah noticed that his beloved steed was missing. "Didymus, where in the world is Ambrosius?"

"Get me out of here. _Jareth, took her. _Haven't found a place to lay. _Leave this place Sarah, the Goblin king cursed it, _Where nothing ever hurts again. _And me as well_."

With that, he pushed Sarah away with a gnarled claw and dragged his broken rapier as he limped down the path. Singing loudly as he went.

Seeing her old friend this way sent chills down Sarah's spine. Her stomach churned, as she headed in the opposite direction. 'Why would Jareth set a curse on this place?'

Then another thought flitted across her mind. Hoggle! Where was he? If anyone would know what was happening to the Labyrinth

"I must find him." Sarah said to herself and marched forward with a determined stride.

Her hair stood on the back of her neck when a voice whispered on the wind.

"_Oh you'll find him Sarah. Indeed you will."_

**A/N: *Soap Opera Voice* Will Sarah be able to find Hoggle? What is the Goblin king really up to? Stay tuned, this and more will be reveled in the next chapter of 'Dark Passion.' ****Dun dun dun!**


End file.
